


Gangsta

by MYTHGEEK



Series: I Started a Joke [1]
Category: Heath Ledger Joker - Fandom, Jared Leto!Joker, Jason Todd (Batman) - Fandom, Joker - Fandom, Joker x "reader", Joker/Original Female Character(s) - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Joker x Original Character, Mention of John Constantine, can be read as a joker x reader, mention of New Castle, smutty content, you're gonna have to read to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYTHGEEK/pseuds/MYTHGEEK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought it’d be harder to get an audience with you,” she mused. He looked up at her, an amused look spreading across his features.</p>
<p>“You forget, I actually wanted an audience with you, Kitten.” His voice was low and velvety, like poisonous honey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. late night meeting

**Author's Note:**

> hi and welcome. i hope you guys like this attempt at writing a story about the new joker from suicide squad. comments are always welcome.

*ONE YEAR BEFORE THE JOKER WAS SENT TO ARKHAM*

Her clients were getting edgy. The Clown had managed to interfere with two of her shipments in the past week which gave her a shortage of inventory. She couldn’t deliver in the same quantities as before. She kept assuring them that he would be dealt with in less than a month, given she didn’t have as much money to hire her own army or had the time to start a war. She was the boss of an underground drug cartel that ran in Gotham. But to her it was a good cover to ship exotic drugs into the country for…other uses. The ring was starting to get more attention, which made her a target for larger crime bosses. She had shut down operations for the week being, determined to find the Joker and retrieve the drugs he stole form her. They were high end drugs from South America, normal hallucinative mushrooms. However there were some herb mixes from Brazil and Colombia that could end up being quite deadly in the wrong hands. It was almost midnight when she declared herself ready to crash the club. She was wearing a rather revealing deep maroon lace dress, paired with black heels and heavy yet natural looking makeup, she walked down to her car.  
She arrived at the club in the early hours of the morning. Flashing her way in was easy, and as soon as she entered the almost blinding flashing lights, she was confronted by various round stages scattered through the club, stripper poles adorned them. But there were no strippers on the poles. To further inspection the club was deserted. The lights were on, and the music was loud enough to make it seem as if the place was open for business. She rolled her eyes in disgust, but continued forward, her eyes quickly darting to the VIP lounge area in the far end of the room. There were two large men standing on either side of the beaded entrance to the lounge, wearing nice tailored suits and blank expressions on their faces. She could see him, sitting in the middle of the semi circle. He wore a white button down shirt, most of the buttons undone and black pants. He held a cane in his hands, leaning forward on it and appeared to be lost in thought. As soon as one of the bodyguards saw her, he turned his head briefly and said something to the boss. The Joker didn’t even seem to acknowledge what was said to him, instead he opted to sit back on the blush cushions. She kept walking forward, the guards didn’t even try to stop her. She pushed past the curtain of beaded strings hanging form the ceiling, putting on her most seductive stare.

“I thought it’d be harder to get an audience with you,” she mused. He looked up at her, an amused look spreading across his features.

“You forget, I actually wanted an audience with _you_ , Kitten.” His voice was low and velvety, like poisonous honey. She gave him a hooded smile, chills running down her spine. He let go of the cane, motioning her closer. She obliged, walking to him and waiting for further orders. She was standing so close to his left leg, looking down at him though cascades of her hair.

“Why don’t ya sit on daddy’s lap, Kitten.” He purred. She did as requested, draping herself over his legs. She snaked her arms around his neck as he held her to him from her back. His left arm comfortably sitting across her lap.

“What do you want from me, _daddy_?” She whispered in his ear, which made him emit a low growl that spread through his entire body, causing shivers to erupt across her skin.

“I need you to do me a favor.”

“And what will I get in return?”

“Smuggled herbs from South America.”

“What about the rest of my shipment?”

“That’s long gone, Kitten.”

She groaned loudly, which got her a light spank from him. She stopped complaining immediately and looked at him.

“Bad girls don’t get rewarded, Kitten.” He wasn’t mad, just amused and possibly aroused. And being entirely honest, she wasn’t so sane either. After all she’d been through, living didn’t seem as interesting as dying anymore. But in that moment, her desire to continue breathing if only get to stare at him was enough to take the deal. She moved closer to him, their faces so close to touching.

“What exactly does this favor entail, daddy?” She asked like a child. He smirked, bouncing her a little. This made her hold on tighter to him, something he wanted.

“I need you to teach someone a lesson, Kitten.”

“I don’t kill people, daddy. You should know that. I only make them want to kill themselves.” She almost scolded.

“I know, and that’s exactly what I need you to do.” He reached up for her jaw, pressing down roughly and making her look at him. “I need you to infiltrate a rich boy’s life and tear it down from the inside.”

She nodded. “When do I start?”

He flashed her a naughty smile. “Tomorrow.”

He pulled her forward, planting his lips on hers harshly. She kissed him back, but was easily defeated for dominance as he danced his tongue around her mouth. She felt as if she were melting. Her entire world getting turned upside down in the past few days. She could tell he was a dom by the way he held her and talked to her, which made her almost putty in his hands because she felt like she could be herself around him, a shameless submissive. He picked her up only to set her down on the sofa.

“LEAVE US.” He ordered his men. Without any confrontation on their end, they walked away, turning the unnecessary lights off.

J reached out to her, parting her legs open to lay between them. She wrapped herself around his waist, holding him in place. He kept on kissing her, sloppily before bitting down on her lower lip. She moaned into his mouth, as he became preoccupied with her dress. He soon became frustrated with the bodice, leaning away from her and screaming in frustration. He moved his neck around, recollecting himself.

“Stand up,” he ordered. She did as she was told, tucking her hair behind her ears. “Undress, please.”

She smiled, quite amused at the ordeal. He shot her a daring look, which made her quickly erase the look from her face. She unzipped her dress on the back, slowly sliding it down her body. She stepped out of her heels, yet remained in her underwear. He stared her up and down and then pulled her back to him. This time, however, he laid her across his lap upside down. He lifted her ass and then smacked it, hard and loud. She whimpered, moving around trying to feel any kind of contact again. He laughed maniacally, running his open palm on the bruise he had just left.

“Naughty girls get punished, Kitten.” He whispered. “But that’s all for now.”  
He turned her around and made her straddle him. He ran his hands from the base of her panties to her neck. He wrapped his hands around her neck and pressed down hard enough to make her feel it. Her eyes flashed excitement, something that turned him on even more. He kissed her again, this time more aggressively and as if he was in need of something she had. He removed his hands from her neck to allow her easier breathing but also because he felt the need to start kissing down her neck, leaving a messy trail of lipstick stains on his way. While she was distracted he managed to unhook her bra, he let it fall down her arms before throwing it away. He made her lean back to get better access to her chest, which was now heaving up and down rapidly. He continued his frantic kisses over, finally arriving at her breasts, which he sucked on greedily, only to hear her moan. Her sound of approval echoed around the empty building, exciting him more and more about her. He was surprised that she had been so easy to manipulate, as if her reputation was a mere marketing propaganda. He wanted to do so much with her, but he didn’t have the patience to do so in that moment. He needed a quick release, so he pulled her back to him and ordered her to undo his pants. She did quite greedily, undoing his belt and zipper before her roaming hands ended under his underwear and stroked his length thoroughly. He groaned, seizing her hands before she could do more damage. He was already hard, ready to take her since the moment she walked into the club. He was regretting not taking her back to his house, not being able to see her body covered in purple stains in the morning. He reached over to the round table in front of them to retrieve a small, square foil. He ripped it open with his teeth and retrieved the condom inside passing it along to her. She took it hastily and placed it along his length. As soon as she did, she sat up, pushing her panties to the side and guiding him inside of her. He was too large for her to take in at once, so she wanted to take him in slowly. That obviously did not bode well with him, because the next thing she knew, she was being thrown back down on the cushions and entered roughly. She screamed out in pain as much as pleasure, tears forming in her eyes. He grabbed her waist with his left hand and returned his right to her neck, chocking her once more. The pain began to disappear the more moisture formed between them. The friction and the feeling of being completely dominated felt like heaven to her. She was quickly moaning his name, asking him for more. He obliged, speeding up his invasion. The room was filled by their grunts and moans, and the sound of wet skin slapping against wetter skin. She bared her neck for him, allowing him more access to her. He took advantage, pressing a little firmer. He was so concentrated in the pleasure he was feeling, the sensations she was giving him, when it hit him: how perfect she was. Her kinky mind was perfectly in tune with his and she had near to no objection to being dominated in such a way. She was everything he had wanted for so long; someone to spoil, to care for and in some instances manipulate to his will. He wanted her to stay, he was starting to regret his business proposition, but he knew it had to be done. His enemy had to be brought down if he was to regain full control of Gotham’s major league crime syndicate.

“Daddy…” He heard her moan. He was brought back form his string of thought when he heard her angelic voice calling for him. “Daddy, I’m so close…”

Her expression was almost euphoric, and he just stared for a quick second before he realised what she’d just said.

“Not yet, Kitten.” He mused, thrusting harder and deeper into her. A few more and he felt she couldn’t hold it back any longer. “Now, baby.”

And come she did. She let go of the tension and moaned deliciously, emitting shock waves along his cock which made him lose it right then. He came inside of her, holding her tight to him. There was a small layer of sweat on both their bodies, and they were both breathing heavily. He pulled out and disposed of the condom, standing up and walking to the bar to get them a bottle of whiskey. He fixed himself up and rejoined his now dressed partner. He unscrewed the bottle and took a sip, offering it to her. She did the same, only taking a longer chug, then passing the bottle back. She stood up, without heels she was tiny next to him, so she reached down and retrieved them, holding onto his arm to put them on. Once she had them on she looked a lot less small, but he could still easily tower over her. She stood in front of him and ran her hand over his chest, fixing the collar of his shirt.

“I would love to stay, but I have to get started on this new job I just got, daddy.” She mused. He smirked, pulling her close and giving her a peck on the lips before she could leave. As she walked away he gave her a slight smack on the ass. She giggled, looking back at him and dramatically sending him an air kiss. Once she had left the building he made sure to text Frost to confirm the deal was in order and send Cass the case file and what had to be done, including her new business identity. He was sure going to love messing this one up, at least he hoped he got to do it before _she_ messed _him_ up.


	2. useful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on a fucking role motherfluffers. again, feedback would be nice.

There was a car waiting to take her home. She entered the black Sedan and the door was closed behind her. Frost was already sitting on the other side of the back of the car, holding onto envelopes and case files. He handed them over to her casually as the car started. 

 

“You told him who I was, didn’t you?” She said, not looking at him and starting to look through the files.

 

“I barely pointed him in your direction a few months ago when the problem first arose,” he answered. 

 

“Then I guess you’re also responsible for my shipment missing.” She looked up at him, daring him to confess. 

 

“Don’t worry, Cass. I sent the viles directly to the buyer; J still thinks he has the drugs over you.” He confirmed. 

 

“Then what’s to keep me from not following through with your boss?” She dared.

 

The car stopped in front of her apartment and the driver stepped out of his seat to open her door. 

 

“Because, Cassandra Shepard, you’re bored.”

 

She smirked, picking up her things and exiting the car as soon as the door was opened for her. She thanked the driver and walked into the building. Frost sat alone and pulled out of his phone. He dialled his boss’ number and waited for him to answer. 

 

“What?” He heard J growl. 

 

“I left her at her place, told her about the drugs too. She’s not backing down, boss. You were right.” 

 

He could hear J smirking. “Good, good.”

 

“She’ll start tomorrow.”

 

“No, no, no,” he mumbled. “She starts today, she has a meeting at three.”

 

Frost nodded. “I’ll text her right away.”

 

J hung up. Frost wasted no time in texting her. 

 

 

To: Rotten Kitten

_Meeting today at 3, downtown office._

 

 

Frost asked the driver to take him back to the club while he waited for a response. 

 

Cass was almost done with a bottle of wine. She heard her phone ring so she picked it up, reading the text she smiled sadly. 

 

To: Ice, ice baby

_K, calling the company to confirm._

 

She threw her phone away as soon as the message sent, and chugged down the rest of the bottle. 

 

“Now why would you do that, Kitten?” She heard him purr. He emerged from the shadows and into the room, shirtless as if he were completely at home. She laughed, tears almost falling down her cheeks. 

 

“Are you real?” She asked like a child, a heavily wasted child. 

 

“I am, Kitten.” He approached her calmly, crouching down to her level and kneeling between her legs. She placed the empty bottle beside her so she could reach out to him. She grabbed at his hair, pulling him forward and placing his head on her right thigh. 

 

“Why are you so interested in me? I’m nothing compared to the people you have access to.”

 

He moved his head and bit her on the thigh. She tensed up, starting to feel aroused by him. 

 

“You…are a different kind of poison.” He growled, obviously annoyed at her. “You are so much better.”

 

She scoffed, rolling her eyes and breaking eye contact. He slapped the side of her leg, trying to get her attention back. “We’re the same kind of crazy, Kitten.”

 

She smiled. “I’m not crazy, J. I’m broken.”

 

He reached out to her and pulled her down from the couch, making her sit straddling himstill kneeling. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her in a warm embrace. 

 

“Well then I’ll just have to put you back together so that we can be whole together…” He whispered. She looked up at him with sparkling eyes. 

 

“Why don’t I break you, so that we can be crazy together?”

 

“You forget, Kitten, I’m in pieces too.”

 

She buried her head in the crook of his neck and let out a shaky breath. She was so tired she closed her eyes and held on to J as he lifted them both and moved towards her room. He placed her in bed before giving her a quick peck on the lips and then moved to the other side of the bed. He laid down behind her, holding her close to him. She purred happily, drifting away in slumber. 

 

________________ 

When he woke up, she wasn’t in bed. He was alone in the room, so he yelled out for her. When she didn’t answer, he checked for his phone where she had apparently texted him a few minutes ago. 

 

From: Kitten

_omw to meeting. will meet up later tonight at the club if I can._

 

He smirked at the name she had given herself on his phone, then texted her back. 

 

From: Daddy

_Remember who you belong to, baby._

 

She giggled as she exited the car, giving her thanks to the driver, she walked out to the building. She was wearing a classy black dress that went down to her knees and adorned her curves perfectly. As she walked to the building, one of the men stationed outside the doors opened the glass door for her. She smiled at him and took off her glasses. She walked confidently to the desk and introduced herself. She was told to go to the top floor and wait for Christopher Wells to call her in. She was being interviewed to determine whether or not she’d get the position as his new personal assistant. Apparently J had already sent over her resume, including high praising reviews from “previous employments”. She just figured he made some calls to a couple of associates to make it look as if she was the perfect fit for the company. 

She sat down in the lobby, waiting patiently and trying not to pick up her phone to text J. A few minutes later she was approached by a tall, broad man. He seemed to be in his late twenties and he introduced himself as Chris. She smiled at him and stood up, shaking his hand when extended to her. 

 

“I tried to reach you earlier, there was no need to meet today. I’m already sold on you.” He smiled at her politely and she simply nodded her excitement. “I was actually hoping to have you start tomorrow.”

 

“Well, anyway, thank you so much for the opportunity, Mr. Wells.” She said in a flirty tone. He smirked, motioning her to follow him into his office anyway. When they entered he made sure to close the door behind them. She sat down in front of his desk while he moved to the opposite side and sat down. 

 

“I was told by your previous employers that you have no moral problems with…uh…illegal activities.”

 

She nodded. “I am known for my discretion and my useful skill set.”

 

He nodded repeatedly before sliding over a contract. He also placed a pen on top of it for her to sign. She took the contract in her hands and read through it rapidly, happy with the overview of it she signed…in the fake name she was provided. After she handed it back to him and sat back in her chair awaiting further instructions. He looked through her signatures and smiled contently. 

 

“Thank you so much, Cara.” He said. “I will see you tomorrow for work.”

 

“Yes, about that…the contract wasn’t explicit about it, and neither was the person who recommended me. What does the work entail exactly?” She asked in her serious business voice. 

 

“The job is quite easy, you’ll be helping me get rid of the Joker.”

 

 

As soon as he said this she felt a damp rag being placed roughly against her mouth and nose. She struggled against the person holding her but before she could make any significant moves, her vision started to fade to black. 


	3. games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always welcome

She woke up in an unknown bed. There was no one in the room with her, which was unfortunate because she desperately needed something for the booming headache she was having. She felt dizzy and out of focus, her whole body aching. She swung herself over the bed and sat up, looking down at the clothes she was wearing. Or rather, not wearing. She was in her underwear and a big shirt. Her clothes from the day before were folded on a table in front of her bed and there were other clothes there as well as shoes and toiletries next to them. She stood up, making her way to the door of the room and opening it cautiously. She still didn’t know where she was, so it was a matter of survival. She walked along the hallways of the luxurious apartment to the main room, where two bodyguards were hanging out. She looked at them with a puzzled expression before her new boss, Chris, stepped out from what she assumed was his office. He smiled at her warmly and stepped up to her in greetings. 

 

“I’m very sorry we did that, we had to take proper precautions just in case he’s been monitoring the company. You could’ve become a potential target.” He said, motioning her to the kitchen. She simply nodded, walking to the bar and sitting down on one of the high chairs. Her boss stepped into the kitchen and offered her coffee which she gladly accepted. 

 

“We’ll go over your assignment after breakfast, I need you to be ready for everything.”

 

She nodded again, pouring sugar into her coffee once it was handed to her. He made her french toast and put together a bowl of fruit for her to eat. She smiled, digging in enthusiastically. He smiled wider, moving to her side of the counter and sitting down beside her. 

 

“There is an opening for a…dancer at the Joker’s club. They’re interviewing people today, and your only assignment is to get hired and gain enough of his trust to report back to me.” He said as she ate. She looked at him, making sure he wasn’t just messing with her before nodding. 

 

“Sounds easy enough.” She mumbled. 

 

“That’s the spirit!” He stood up and put on his suit jacket. “You can live here if it would make you feel more protected. I live in the penthouse upstairs so if you ever need me…” He offered. She shook her head, giving him a reassuring smile. 

 

“The whole point is for him not to know I’m working for you, I think I’ll be fine.”

 

He nodded once, motioning for his bodyguards that he was ready to leave. He picked up his things at the door and then started walking out. 

 

He peaked back into the room. “Don’t be late. And don’t fall for his charm.”

 

“I won’t, sir.” 

 

He winked, finally exiting the room and leaving her alone. She pondered over breakfast for a long time, after she was done she rinsed out the plates and put them in the dishwasher. She went to the bathroom and took a long shower, thinking over her plan of action. As far as she knew, Chris didn’t know about her abilities but he did know she could be quite manipulative and guessing about the work she was about to do, he was in need of that just as much as the Joker. She laughed alone just thinking about it. This was clearly going to be much more fun than anticipated. She put on her clothes quickly and called a car to pick her up and take her back to her apartment. 

 

The drive was quick and uneventful, but as soon as she entered her apartment, alarms started going off. She stepped back outside and they shut down, which could only mean one thing: her phone was bugged. She had put up detectors in the house alarm system to detect malware in her devices and the alarms were set to recognise certain people so she knew it couldn’t be her. She threw her phone on the kitchen table and tore it apart until she found the tiny extra chip in it. She inspected it thoroughly to know that it couldn’t read her bank information or hack into anything important. It was just there to monitor and record her calls and texts. She knew there wasn’t anything truly incriminating, but she had to get a new phone if she was to deal with her other employer. She put her phone back together and left it to charge while she got ready. She took off all her clothes and picked out some high wasted black lacy panties and a matching bralette. She put on some strap on stockings and high heels. She put on a big coat on top and grabbed her purse and phone before walking out of the house and to the club. It was already way past lunch when she arrived, all dolled thanks to the horrible traffic on her way over. She paid the driver and entered the club through the back entrance. The guards were already familiar with who she was, but instead of entering right away she stepped up to the counter where about a dozen other girls were signing up for the job opportunity. She waited in line until she finally arrived face to face with Frost. He was taken aback by her presence, and his expression ranged from relived to total confusion. It took him a second to understand what was going on. When he did, he simply nodded and asked one of the guards to escort her to J’s office. She was going to be the last one to try out, mainly because Frost wanted to see the look on his boss’ face when he saw her. She sat down comfortably on the plush purple couch and asked her bodyguard for some food and drink to entertain herself while she waited. He came back with a salad and an entire bottle of rum. She thanked him extensively and ate her meal in silence. After a few hours her phone rang. 

 

“Hello?” She said, taking a sip from the bottle. 

 

“How’s it going?” Her boss’ voice boomed on the other end. 

 

“Still waiting to go through…” 

 

“It’s been hours.”

 

“I know, but I think it’s just because I got here after everyone else. Or they must really like me.” She laughed. He did as well, filling her with a warm feeling. There was a knock on the door and she stirred. “They’re calling me, sir. I’ll call you back later.”

 

She hung up and got up form her ass, taking one last chug. She was starting to feel wasted, but in this case she really needed it to be able to make a fool of herself. She took off her coat and walked out of he room and into the main lounge area. 

 

 

J had been sitting in the exact same spot for over five hours. All types of girls had come and gone but he could only think about Cass. Every girl he saw was gorgeous in her own way but they were not her. He wanted only her, and it was starting to affect him. She hadn’t responded to any of his calls or texts, and he couldn’t tell if it was part of her cover or if she was in some kind of danger.He straitened his back, ready for the last one to come around and call it a night. The point of this audition was to get him aroused, whoever managed to do that would get the job, but so far only a few came close to doing so, but none had succeeded. That’s when he saw her walk in. She was beautiful, and it took him a second to realise it was actually the one person he had been yearning to see all day. She walked confidently up to him and his mouth flew open. His eyes followed her every move and he didn’t even realise he was doing it until she was standing in front of him. He looked up and her and licked his lips seductively, she offered a small smirk in return. 

 

“Miss me that much, daddy?” She said. He got hard instantly, roughly pulling her down on his lap. She sat down straddling him and started to rub herself on him. First her chest against him, slowly graduating it to gentle up and down motions with her body onto his clothed erection. His breathing got deeper and his eyes dilated devilishly. 

 

“You have no idea, Kitten.” He growled in her ear, kissing down the side of her face. “You look so beautiful wrapped like this; my filthy present.”

 

She giggled, running her hands over his chest, increasing the speed of her hips. 

 

“Why are you here, baby?”

 

“He wants me to…spy on you from the inside…” She panted, craving him inside of her. He growled lowly, clearly mad at that. 

 

“Well then, you’re gonna have to work _hard_ to get the job, Kitten.” He grabbed her hips roughly and set her down on him. She made slow movements with her hips and whined, bitting her lip. 

 

“Kiss me, daddy, please.” She begged him like a child. 

 

“Is that all you want, Kitten?” 

 

She shook her head, making him let out one of his maniac laughs. 

 

“What do you want?”

 

“I want…”

 

“Use your words.” He insisted. 

 

“I want you to abuse of me, daddy." She pouted, rubbing herself frantically on him now.

 

That was all he needed to hear because the next thing she knew, he was picking her up and setting her down, standing up himself. 

 

“You’re hired.” He announced. 

 

She laughed at his excitement, which was clearly showing through his pants. He grabbed her by the hand and walked to the back exit of the club. 

 

“Now let’s do naughty things to you.”

 

With that he grabbed her hand and led her to the back elevators and pressed the button to his penthouse suite. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more smut in next chapter


	4. desire becomes surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are well received, thank you so much

He kicked open the door, wasting no time in picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder. She screamed, not expecting that to happen. He walked to the bedroom in a rush and flung her on the bed. She bounced lightly, not exactly knowing what was going on. 

 

“Undress.” He simply ordered in a dark tone as he moved back to the walk in closet and closed the door behind him. She did as he asked, wasting no time in throwing away the little clothes she had on to the other side of the room. She sat down on the bed and waited patiently for him to come back. Once he did, a long chilling feeling took over her. He wasn’t wearing a shirt but he kept his pants on. His hair was dewy as he ran a hand over it to smooth it down. On his other hand he held blood red, silk scarves and he bore a look of dominance over her. She whimpered as he held out the scarves to her, nodding her head in consent. He flashed her a metal smile and proceeded to lay her down in the middle of the bed and tie her hands and legs to the corresponding bed posts. 

 

“What’s your safe word, Kitten?” He asked in a suave voice, sitting on top of her. He still had one scarf left, but he was waiting for her to answer before cutting her sight of the world. 

She thought about it for a second. When the word hit her, she smiled up at him and took in a deep breath. 

 

“Surrender.” She purred. He smirked, leaning down and kissing her on her lips. His tongue entered her mouth and completely entranced her entire being, her breathing sped up and she was yearning to begin. He wrapped the last scarf over her eyes. She was cut off from the world, left to only hear, smell and feel all he was about to do to her. 

 

It started out relatively normal. She felt him move down her body, kissing down her neck and over her chest, bitting down playfully or sometimes roughly on her skin. She moaned occasionally, not wanting to give away the entire show all at once. This only made him try harder. He sucked at her breasts and bit her harder, threatening to draw blood if she didn’t give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream in pleasure. She did, she screamed as loud as she could, her throat becoming sore by the minute. He moved down her body playfully, teasing her clit but quickly moving away from it and continuing down her legs before he removed himself form her entirely and swiftly untied her feet from the bed. He stood up and turned her over so she lay comfortably on her stomach. He then removed himself completely and walked quietly to the large table beside her bed where he had laid down different toys he wanted to play with. He picked up different butt plugs and weighed their uses before picking a cute pink one and a tube of lube. He sat down on the edge of the bed and placed her on his lap. He began massaging her ass, lathering it with a generous amount of lube then entering a finger into her whole. She purred contently as he motioned it in and out repeatedly until he had formed a steady pace. After a while he entered a second finger and continued the movements until he had three fingers coming and going easily. He removed his hand and poured the liquid over the plug before pushing it easily into her. Once it was inside of her, she moaned appreciatively, grinding up to his hand that barely made contact with her skin. He didn’t like her neediness, so he rewarded her rude behaviour with a harsh slap. She screamed out, a shiver running through her body. That’s when he got an idea. 

 

“You had me worried there for a day, Kitten.” He managed, growling lowly. “I think that deserves some kind of punishment.”

 

Her breathing became heavier, the idea obviously turning her on as much as him. He let out a maniac laugh, massaging her ass over and over, applying pressure to it. He didn’t want to stand up from this beautiful position he was in, so he quickly decided to do it all by hand. 

 

“I am going to spank you, Kitten. And you are going to take willingly everything I give you. Understood?” 

 

She nodded on his leg, rubbing the side of her face against his leg like an actual kitten. He smiled broadly, his excitement clouded by undeniable desire to play with this toy above all else. He hit her once, taking her aback. She huffed out a breath, moving her body to get comfortable. 

 

“One, daddy.” She counted. He let out a groan, slapping the other side of her ass. “Two, daddy.”

 

They kept at it until he had slapped her ten times on each side. Her butt was starting to turn a nice shade of purple to match the interior design of his soul. Once he was done he kissed the bruises, leaving red kiss marks on her. By then she was starting to get edgy, needing him inside of her more than ever. The stimulation of the butt plug inside of her while he spanked her had been delicious, but she needed more now. She needed him. She let out a whine when he moved to stand up form under her. He stopped dead in his tracks and sat back down, running teasing fingers bellow her ass. 

 

“Do you want to say anything, Kitten?” 

 

She could only nod at the now almost intruding finger over her opening. 

 

“What do you want?” He pressed, barely entering her with the same finger. 

 

“… _that_ …”

 

“I don’t understand, Kitten.”

 

She cleared her throat. “I want _you_ …inside _me_.” She managed, almost crying out for him to stop this torture. He entered her with that finger, a second one quickly joining. She moaned loudly once more as he kept going in and out quickly. He kept her busy like that while he sat up on the bed and bent her over, ass in the air. With his other hand he made a sloppy job at unzipping his pants and taking his erection in his hand. He stroker himself a few times to get completely stiff, and once he was ready he removed his hand and guided himself into her in one swift thrust. The intrusion was painful enough to make her groan loudly, the delicious burn mixing in with the blissful sensations she was feeling. He grabbed her neck with his right hand, tight enough to make her fall under his control. He thrust into her rapidly, ignoring her wellbeing and getting lost in his selfish desire to release this pent up energy he didn’t realise he had. She kept moaning, arching her back to grant him easier access to anything he wanted. His other hand snaked around her waist and started roughly stimulating her clit. She was holding back, ready to come if he allowed her. But he didn’t wanted her to. He wanted to prolong this moment as much as he could, but he knew they both needed to get off in the seconds that followed. 

 

“ _Daddy_ …” She whined. “Daddy, can I please come?”

 

He grabbed her harder, slowing down his thrusts but making sure to put more force into them. She was starting to tense up on him, the added pressure on his cock making him lose control. 

 

“Now, Kitten.” He yelled, coming hard deep inside of her. She followed his lead, screaming out as her orgasm shook through her. They were both panting, and it took them a long while to regain themselves. J managed to remove the plug and set it aside before falling back on the bed and removing the rest of the scarves she had on her. He removed her restraints and took off all his clothes before pulling her on his chest. She snuggled up to him immediately, draping one leg over his abdomen and an arm over his chest. He removed the scarf covering her eyes slowly, and marvelled at the amazed face that greeted him. 

 

“I’m clean, Kitten. There’s no need to worry about that. And I had Frost sneak birth control pills into your drinks for the past week.”

 

She sighed. “I’m wasn’t really worried, daddy. I trust you.”

 

Her words took him by surprise, and it hurt him deeply to know that this beautiful creature trusted him; the man that was undoubtedly using her with the sheer purpose of taking down the only actual competition he had for complete domination of the criminal syndicate of Gotham. If she knew, she didn’t seem to care. And in that moment, neither did he. 


	5. surrender becomes power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos! i feel important.

She woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She lifted her head from the sheets and reached out to her bag beside the bed to fish it out. 

 

“Yes?” She groaned, running a hand over her out of control hair, already drifting back to sleep. 

 

“Did I wake you?” She heard her boss on the other end. She scoffed.

 

“No, sir.”

 

“Really? Because you clearly sound like it. I just wanted to see how it went, since you didn’t call me back yesterday.”

 

“I…was busy.” She said, guilt evident in her voice. “I got the job. I think I start tonight?”

 

She rolled over to ask J her new schedule, but he wasn’t there. She groaned, stretching out over the entire bed since he wasn’t there to stop her. 

 

“Good, good. My guys will be checking up on you every few hours, just in case there’s any complications."

 

She nodded. “Alright, sir.”

 

She was about to hang up when his voice filler her ears once more. 

 

“I was wondering…” He started.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I was wondering if you would like to meet me for lunch today?”

 

The question took her aback, but she laughed lightly nonetheless. He cleared his throat, starting to get a little uncomfortable. 

 

“I would like that.” She responded before he could take the offer off the table. She could hear him smiling. 

“I’ll have someone pick you up at your apartment in an hour.”

 

“Okay…”

 

Now it was his turn to hang up. She stared at the ceiling for a long time, completely ignoring the fact that she had to get ready and go back to her apartment in only an hour. She decided to call Frost instead of J, because he would at least be easier to lie to and she didn’t want there being a record of her calling the Joker on her personal phone. He didn’t give out his number to regular employers, so it would’ve been a red flag. 

 

“Good morning.” 

 

“Hey Frost. What’s on the agenda for today?”

 

“Club business for me, and you. J is out today, personal matter. Didn’t care to specify.”

 

She nodded. “Okay…I have a lunch today with my boss but I’ll probably be back before my shift starts.”

 

“Yeah, about that. J wants you manning tables and the bar, nothing overly sexy.”

 

She laughed. “That’s adorable. Although some of Wells’ men will be coming by so they must see me at least try to get close to J, right?”

 

Frost cleared his throat. “Yeah, that sounds about right. I’ll tell him right away.”

 

“Okay, I’ll see you later.”

 

With that she got off her ass and picked up her stuff, putting her bra back on and some of J’s pants that fit her nicely and one of his classic maroon shirts she found in his gigantic closet. She put her heels back on and picked up only the essentials and left the rest behind. She got in a cab and went to pick up some coffee on her way back to the apartment. As soon as she stepped into the building she got a call from her dos telling her his men had arrived for her. She stepped back outside where two of Wells’ bodyguards led her to the other end of the alley where a black car was parked. She got in and they sped off back into the city. It took them about fifteen minutes to arrive at the classy and elegant restaurant. She was clearly not dressed appropriately, but she made her best effort to pretend like she belonged there. She met up with her boss and sat down in front of him. 

 

“I’m glad you could meet me.” He said, flashing her a smile. She smiled back, reaching for some water. 

 

“I don’t mean to be rude, but why exactly am I here?” She said after taking a sip. He looked distressed for a second, but his expression quickly shifted back to his cheerful one. 

 

“I just wanted to get to know you a little better, outside of the conventional work space I just threw you into.”

 

She laughed playfully, making her best effort to sound and look as if she were really into him. “Well, what do you want me to tell you? Ask away…”

 

 

They spent the entire lunch talking back and forth, casually flirting. When she finally stood up to say goodbye, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and lingered a little. She had had a few cups of wine with lunch, so she was tipsy enough to lean in and almost kiss him on the lips. She stopped herself before she could, but she noticed the flicker in his eyes when she didn’t. He was hooked. She cleared her throat, apologising and walking out of the restaurant quickly. She didn’t accept the offer to be taken back home. Instead she decided to walk to clear her head. It wasn’t until she had walked a fair distance that she had become certain that someone was following her. She took out a small pocket knife from her bag and took a turn into a deserted alley. She hid behind a wall and waited for whoever it was that was shadowing her to enter the alley. The man looked startled when he didn’t see her anywhere, and as soon as he turned his back on her she jumped him. She shoved him against the wall and pressed the knife to his throat, grabbing the base of his neck with her other hand to immobilise him. 

 

“Who do you work for?!” She demanded, applying more pressure to his neck. He groaned, trying to intake more air. She let him go a little, enough for him to mutter out two words.

 

“The Joker.”

 

She let him go completely, rolling her eyes and putting away the knife. 

 

“Why does J have me under surveillance?” She asked him. 

 

“He was afraid of you doing something stupid.”

 

She shot him a menacing look, which made him take back the comment. They stayed there in silence for a minute. Her mind was racing, but she came up with an even better plan. 

 

“Punch me.” She said out of nowhere. He looked at her utterly confused and afraid. 

 

“What?” She said. “I _need_ you to punch me.”

 

“Why, miss? The Joker will kill me if I do.”

 

“I’ll kill you if you don’t.”

 

He tensed up and stood up, he was taller than her which gave him a better advantage. He lifted his arm and she nodded. Reluctantly he swung forward, hitting her right on her cheekbone. She winced in pain, but nodded her approval nonetheless. 

 

“Go back to J and tell him I might not go to work tonight, I have business to take care of.”

 

She walked away, leaving the poor guy with a death sentence hanging over his head. She walked back to her boss’ building, on the way over the tore parts of her clothes and made sure to cut herself in some places. 

 

The guards led her up. They had covered her in a blanket and she was now staring off into the distance as if she were traumatised by something deep and dark. Her boss opened the door and dismissed the men, holding her hand and guiding her inside. 

 

“What happened to you?”

 

“I was being followed. Didn’t see him until he was right behind me. He shoved me into the alley and…he said he worked for the Joker and that he wasn’t pleased I was seen with you…” She whispered, moving her body closer to his. He held her tight, guiding her into his bedroom. She sat down on the bed, waiting to see what was gonna happen next. He crouched down to her level and grabbed her face, turning it around to see what had happened. She winced at the contact, obviously still sore. 

“I’m going to run you a bath. I’m sending someone to your apartment tomorrow to pick up your things and bring them to the loft downstairs.” 

 

She nodded, smiling at him. “Thank you.”

 

He stood up and walked into the master bathroom. She heard the water running before it all came crushing down on her and she passed out from exhaustion. 

 

 

 

Back at the club, J’s informant had told him the entire story. J sat behind his desk, expressionless and quite unimpressed at the whole ordeal. His face twitched when the man in front of him mentioned her almost kissing her boss, but other than that it all seemed pretty mundane to him. He knew what she was doing, and it didn’t amuse him one bit. 

 

“She made me punch her, boss. I honestly don’t know why she had me to that.” 

 

J nodded, standing up calmly. There was a moment of stillness and silence, followed by a loud bang from J’s handgun and the splatter noise of the poor kid’s brains hitting the wall behind him. Frost came into the room, informing J that Cass was alive and well, but that she had a new plan in the works.

 

“Nicely done, Kitten.” He growled. “Nicely done, indeed.”

 

He straitened his composure and walked outside to the club and another night of business. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always welcome!


	6. abused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things start getting good, i promise

She woke up the next morning in a haze of confusion. She was back in Chris’ apartment, buried under layers of blankets. She wriggled out of them, looking around for any sign of her boss being home. She noticed all her wounds had been tended, and the bruise on her face was healed enough to be covered with makeup. She sat up, flinging her legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed her tired eyes. She had gone a little crazy last night, but now she had a much better plan on how to infiltrate the business. She picked up her phone and checked her messages. She had a few missed calls from her boss, apparently he had gone back to the office for a few meetings he had to attend. She called him back immediately. 

 

“Good afternoon,” he said. “I hope you’re doing better.”

 

She nodded. “Much better, thank you.”

 

There was a long pause form both ends, he clearly didn’t know what to say. She broke the silence, changing the subject slightly. 

 

“I want to keep working for the Joker.”

 

“Cara…I can’t—”

 

“I want to. I think I can make him take me back.”

 

“Are you sure? Because I have some other informants already infiltrated in his crew and I know they can report back to me.”

 

“I’m sure. I’m getting ready to go to the club tonight.”

 

He sighed in a disapproving tone, but didn’t fight her any further. 

“Fine. But nothing can happen to you, if it does, I’ll have his head.”

 

She nodded. “Understood.”

 

Another silence. This time he mustered the courage to speak. 

 

“I wouldn’t want our involvement with each other to end on a hasty note.”

 

“Our involvement?” She sassed, a hint of flirty making its way into the mix. He let out a laugh, making her smile in the process. 

 

“Our _future_ involvement.”

 

“You sound really sure of yourself, sir.”

 

“Well that’s because I’m right.”

 

“I guess you’re gonna have to wait and see.”

 

“Why wait?”

 

She froze up, hearing his voice behind her. She didn’t want to turn around, so he walked up behind her and grabbed her. She relaxed into him, running her hands over his arms that were wrapped around her waist. He moved her hair out of the way and started kissing down the right side of her neck. She closed her eyes, sighing contently at the action. His hands moved in circles over her stomach, roaming down and under the hem of her underwear. Her breathing hitched, making her press her body back against him. He chuckled against her neck, turning her around and kissing her roughly on the lips. She moved with him, tugging him down on her. He moved his hands under her ass and lifted her up on him. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hands through his hair and back. He groaned into the kiss and started walking them forward, trapping her against him and the wall. When they parted for air, both their expressions were lust filled and intense. However, the moment was ruined by the ringing of his phone. He sighed in disgust and set her down, fetching his phone from his pocket and answering the call. Her mind was racing and she knew she would get in trouble with J if she told him about this as a part of her plan. He had left the room, the phone call had quickly escalated into a shouting match between him and whoever was on the other end. She had to get out of there and get to work, mainly to set in motion the other part of her master plan. So she walked over to his closet and fetched out a pair of pants she deemed would fit her best. She put on her bra and the pants she had just “borrowed” and walked out to the balcony where he was. He was listening to a man speak when she peaked out. He gave her an apologetic smile and she shook her head, telling him it was fine. She stepped forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. Before she could walk away, he pulled her back to him and kissed her longer this time. She hummed appreciatively but pushed away, telling him she would be late. She put her shoes on in the elevator, taking a deep breath.

 

She arrived at the club around 10pm, which was the call time for most of the dancers. She knew she wasn’t allowed to entertain clients, so she didn’t need to stand out from the background. She met with Frost and they went over the plan for the night. He handed her her outfit and she changed into it. She ended up wearing high wasted panties with strapped on see through lacy stockings, and keeping her bralette form the day before on. She put on some makeup and a her heeled combat boots on before walking out and getting to work. 

 

The place was packed with people, and the dancers were already attracting customers. She walked around the tables, asking people if they wanted something to drink and flirting casually with everyone who commented on her appearance. She had been working for a little over an hour when J came into the club. He glanced at everyone around the room, assessing them one by one until he reached his booth. When he did, he sat down on the middle of the round couch and looked over at her, motioning her over. She set down the drinks she was holding and made her way over to her. As soon as she did, two men in the other side of the room tensed up. They were clearly Chris’ men. She stepped into the booth and J immediately seized up to her. He roughly grabbed her from her neck and started to choke her, his left arm snaking around her and keeping her standing up. He began yelling at her for plotting against him and meeting in secret with his enemy. She kept trying to push him away, hitting his arm and trying to form an understandable sentence. 

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand what you’re saying!” He yelled.

 

She managed to get out one word. “Surrender…” She mumbled. J’s expression softened for a millisecond, before he released her. She gasped for air, breathing quite heavily. There were tears in her eyes and she was starting to feel light headed. He regained his composure, looking around at the few pairs of prying eyes. As soon as his’ landed on them, they looked away, minding their own business. She stood back up, rubbing her neck trying to soothe the pain. 

 

“I’m very sorry, Mister J. He cornered me with debt recollection and I—”

 

She didn’t get to finish as he backhanded slapped her across the face. She whimpered in pain, her face thrown to one side. 

 

He cleared his throat. “Don’t apologize. You pull another stunt like that again and I will kill you.”

 

She nodded. “Yes, sir.”

 

The second she said that his whole demeanour changed. He went back to being charming ol’ Joker and smiled mischievously, flashing her his silver grin. He grabbed her face with both his hands and pulled her close to him. 

 

“Good, girl.” He kissed her roughly, holding her still against him. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she couldn’t help but stay still, not responding. His fingers dug into her face, ultimately leaving bruises. He pulled away and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down with him on the couch. She was sitting across his lap, his right hand playing with her hair and the other hand digging into her thigh. She was leaning against him, not wanting him to feel like she didn’t want him. She could see one of the men across the room on his phone, casually shooting glances their way. She looked down and away from him, fidgeting with her hands. They stayed like that until the end of the night. He had eventually moved on from just mentally scarring her to actually doing some physical damage. He began by kissing dark bruises on her exposed skin and when she moved as much as an inch, he would hit her hard with his cane. He invited some girls over to dance for him, which as much as she hated to admit, made her uncomfortable. At the end of the night he tossed her aside and walked away, leaving her there alone. She whipped away the tears and walked to the back of the club to gather her things and go home. The other girls gave her disgusted glances, some which actually pitted her and others who seemed extremely jealous for whatever reason. Frost came up to her and said something to her, she nodded and followed him to the penthouse. He let her alone when they got to the door and she opened it slowly. When she got inside, the whole place was decorated with candles and rose petals led the way into the master bathroom. She smiled to herself and dropped her purse, following the trail. When she arrived she noticed the bath was drawn, pink coloured waters and more petals in it. She smiled, looking around for J but she couldn’t see him anywhere. He came up from behind her and held her tight against his chest. 

 

“You did so good tonight, Kitten.” He purred in her ear. She hummed as he ran his hands over every bruise he had left. He then started unhooking her bra, sliding it down her arms and throwing it on the floor. He turned her around and kissed down her chest softly, his hands roaming over her ass. He ran his hands into her panties and squeezed appreciatively, kneeling down in front of her and slipping her panties and stockings off. He kissed down her thighs, teasing her slowly. He took off her heels and threw away every item of clothing away to the other side of the room. He then stood up and got rid of all the clothes he was wearing. He led her into the tub and sat down behind her. She leaned back against him and ran her hands over his legs, teasing him as well. He growled, grabbing her hands tightly and moving them over her mound. He teased her opening with one hand and slowly rubbed over her clit with the other. She moaned, a shiver passing through her body. With the other hand he slowly moved two of his finger in and out of her. She spread her legs for him and he intensified the pressure, going faster. She was moaning his name loudly, her chest rising and falling quickly. But before she could let go, he stopped. He pulled her back on him, alining her opening with his now hard dick. He entered her in one swift movement, and she cried out at the intrusion. She was still not used to his size, and every time he entered her it made her feel to full. He thrust up a couple of times, but it wasn’t causing the friction he desired so he turned her over so she was straddling him. They both felt out of place, her on top and him on the bottom, but he quickly grabbed her waist and started thrusting upward, pulling her down on him as he did. She started moaning louder, which made him grunt and groan in pleasure. 

 

“Fuck daddy…” She whispered in his ear. He growled, kissing her as he sped up his movements. 

 

“I’m so close, daddy.” 

 

He nodded, playing with her clit once more. She was quickly thrown over the edge after that, her orgasm hitting her hard. She tried to muffle her skin by biting down on his left collarbone, immediately running blood from him. He came inside her a few seconds after, pressing her hard on him so he was buried in her to the hilt. They stayed like that for a long while, regaining their senses. 

 

“I don’t want you there when it all goes down, Kitten.” He said out of nowhere. 

 

“Okay, daddy.” She said like an obedient girl.

 

“Good girl.” He kissed her. “Daddy rewards good girls.”

 

She smirked, kissing him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are welcomed with love


	7. routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> intermediate

She hated waking up in the morning. A few weeks had passed since that night. Her days had turned into a monotone routine of purple colors. She would wake up in the Joker’s apartment at around noon, her whole body aching. She would get out of bed and stand in front of the full length mirror, where she would stare at herself for hours. She didn’t dare touch her body, afraid that if she did it would cause a ripple effect between the bruises and her entire being would be submitted to waves of pain and discomfort. She was covered in darkening marks, most from the days that passed, but a few from the night before. She would take a long bath and try to imagine she couldn’t feel anything anymore, but as soon as she stepped out of the tub and the cold air hit her quivering body, she was reminded of how much he actually hurt her. J had gotten really into finding pleasure in hurting her, and the power her safe word once had, had started to lose meaning; which scared her even more. She would get dressed and head over to Chris’ apartment, where she would have lunch with him and give him premeditated pieces of information Frost provided her. And every day she would convince him not to kill J out of pure anger. 

 

“He’s hurting you, Cara.” He kept telling her. “No amount of information is worth putting your life in the line for this madman.”

 

“I’m okay.” She would make an effort to smile, running her hand over his. “I can do this.”

 

He would kiss her gently, trying his best not to hurt her before going back to the office. She would mess around the apartment all afternoon, trying to get her mind off the fact she had to return to the club in a few hours. She had moved upstairs to Chris’ apartment after the first day and he had slowly trusted her with more and more of his plans. She now had access to his finances and personal dealings, and she had been promoted to his personal assistant when he was away on important business. She worked from the apartment so no one saw her involved with him. She sent files from various dealings to Frost on busy days so no one would suspect anything. So far, neither side had made a move to instigate a war. 

 

She had decided to go to the club earlier, wanting to go up to the penthouse and take a nap before her shift, that way if she overslept she wouldn’t be too far away. She unlocked the front door and was instantly greeted by a handful of naked strippers running around the living room, pouring champagne on each other. J was sitting in the middle of the couch, two girls dancing around him. He seemed to be lost in thought, but it was difficult to determine if he was enjoying the show before him. He had been this way since the first time he started abusing her. He kept zoning out, his reactions to things becoming more and more unhinged. He would snap at nothing and got annoyed at any tiny detail that went off around him. She was the sole receiver of his anger, which was getting more and more irrational. He was slowly but certainly turning into a darker version of himself, and she didn’t want to stick around to find out when he would reach his breaking point. 

 

No one had noticed her walk in, so she simply walked down the hall and into the master bedroom. She slammed the door behind her, trying to scare the people on the other end. She stripped down to her underwear and tied her hair in a loose bun before slipping under the silk purple covers. No one came to see what the noise had been, no one came to rescue her. She just stayed there, eyes closed and breathing hitched. She cried into the pillows, her cried muffled and her heart breaking into pieces. She wasn’t expecting to feel anything, she hadn’t for a long time after John, mainly because she wouldn’t let herself. There were many that presented themselves after New Castle, but the only one who made it through her rock exterior had died. She had been killed because of her involvement with Cass, and she would never forgive herself for causing such a beautiful soul to descend into hell. Eventually she fell asleep, and was not woken up until the early hours of the morning. She heard the bedroom door open and close and then the bed dipped behind her. She tensed up, tears filling her eyes once more. A strong hand reached for her and turned her body over. She started crying again when her eyes met his. He looked so peaceful and angelic looking down at her with the golden halo of the rising sun behind him. He bore a concerned look across his face and he pulled her against him. She quickly reacted, pushing him off her. He got angry immediately, shooting her a deathly glare. She stood up, whipped the tears from her cheeks and stood her ground. 

 

“Don’t touch me, ever again.” She said. Her voice was weak, but she got her message across. 

 

“Say that to me again, Kitten.” He dared, stepping closer to her. 

 

“Don’t…” Her voice was breaking, giving him the advantage he needed to get in her personal space. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back against the wall. The air was taken out of her lungs and she let out a painful huff. She looked down at the floor, ignoring her bodies’ pleas to fight back. She was just too tired to cary them out. He stood against her, towering over her to put himself in a position of power. 

 

“You can’t tell me what to do, Kitten.” He purred in her ear. “I _own_ you.”

 

Her breathing deepened, not being able to hold it back any longer she swiftly moved her hands on his chest and pushed him away with magic. He flew across the room and landed on the bed. She regained her composure, grabbing his purple alligator coat and putting it on. 

 

“You forget, daddy, I own you too.”

 

She left, hellbent and determined to destroy him. War had just started. 

 

 

When she left, J took out his phone and called Frost, he wasn’t shaken up about what had just happened, instead, he was looking quite pleased with himself. 

 

“It’s done.”


	8. mad love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: omg it was so hard to continue this without giving away key points from the end! the series will end pretty soon, BUT i will continue it on a second part yaaaay. get ready for major feels in the next chapter(s)

She stormed out through the back door of the club in a haste of emotions. She was angry, devastated and quite frankly disappointed in herself. That’s when she realised it. She stopped dead in her tracks, her mind racing. Had she really been that stupid? She stormed back inside, pushing past the security guards and the girls getting ready for the night. She got into the elevator, her anger reaching new levels. She kicked opened the door, throwing her things away she entered the bedroom. He was getting ready to head down to the club, getting dressed up in his fancy suit. He turned around to face her as soon as he heard the door shut close. She pointed a threatening finger at him, walking closer to him. 

 

“I am not going to step aside and let you idiots kill each other,” she said sternly. “We either do this together, or not at all.”

 

He moved her hand away from his face, stepping closer to her. “I’m not letting you get hurt, Kitten.”

 

“Why not?! Isn’t that why you recruited me in the first place? To get hurt instead of—”

 

He cut her off with an overwhelming kiss. She melted against him, her hands holding on around his waist and his tangled in the back of her neck. He squeezed reassuringly, pulling back for air and immediately kissing down her neck. Her breathing hitched, and he sent shivers down her spine. He was kneeling down in front of her, looking up at her through hooded eyes. 

 

“I didn’t expect to care.” He whispered, playing with his jacket on her. 

 

“Neither did I.” She let out a laugh. “Does that make me crazy?”

 

He stood up, his hands sliding along her back as he did so. “It makes you delicious, Kitten.”

 

He kissed her again, pushing her back to the bed. She smiled into the kiss, submitting completely to him. There was no going back this time, she could not leave, even if she wanted to. He laid her down gently, removing his shirt in a quick motion, buttons flying everywhere. He pressed his cool chest down on her and kissed her again. He seemed fixed in keeping her as close to him as possible, and he couldn’t let go of her. When they pulled apart for air, they both shed the items of clothing that were keeping them from each other. She parted her legs so he could sit comfortably in between them. He shot her a devilish grin, licking his lips hungrily. He leaned forward, running his hands along her legs and to her ass, squeezing hard and pulling her closer to his body. He aligned himself at her opening and before she realised, he was in her in one swift motion. The pain from the intrusion was gone as soon as he started moving, thrusting back and forth at a slow yet firm rhythm. He was being gentle with her, taking his time to fully ravish her body. With his other hand he pinned her arms above her head and made an effort to tie them back with the tie he had discarded. Once she was secured to the headboard of the bed, he ran sloppy and wet kisses down the sides of her face and her neck. He left a trail of playful bite marks, dragging his tongue over them to soothe them. He kept moving his hips, slow and deep, almost too calmly for her liking. She was moaning little noises, her breathing getting heavier the more he teased her skin. She wanted to touch him, to prove to him that she was just as entranced by him as he was with her. But her tied hands kept her at a disadvantage. She struggled against her restraints, making him smirk into her neck. He let out a light laugh, the vibrations from his chest roaming through her body and making her shiver in delight. 

 

“Daddy…” She whimpered, closing her eyes in annoyance. 

 

“What do you want, Princess?” He growled in a deep voice, his face mere inches from hers. “Tell daddy what you want.”

 

“I want you…to…” She said in between pants.”I want you to fuck me harder, please.”

 

He smiles against his lips, kissing her deeply before pulling out of her before flipping her over on her stomach. He readjusted the restraints so that they weren’t hurting her and moved her body to where he wanted her, face against a pillow and ass in the air. He ran his hands over her ass, giving her a light spank and pulling them apart to enter her again. This time his thrusts were harder and a lot more frantic. They were both yearning for release. He bent down and reached out to grab her neck tightly with his right hand, pulling her head back and with his left hand he balanced himself by holding onto her waist. She moaned loudly, the sound of skin slapping against skin and their moans melted together in a euphoric melody that got them high. He groaned loudly, thrusting harder as her moans got louder. 

 

“Daddy…please…” She managed. 

 

“Not yet, baby.”

 

She tensed up on him, trying so hard not to go over the edge. The added pressure on his dick made him even more ready and within a few more thrusts he was panting and yelling at her to come with him. They both did, a range of sensations shivered through them both, he came deep inside her, pressing his body closer to hers as he did. Her orgasm rippled through her body and made her see sparks, her skin felt tingly and shaky as she recovered from it. He reached over and untied her wrists, pulling out of her and turning her around. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks flushed a bright pink. He lifted her hands to his lips and lathered them in kisses. After he let her go, letting her hands run through his hair and neck, combing it in a soothing manner. He laid down on top of her and kisses her deeply, wrapping her in his warm embrace. 

 

“I don’t understand this.” He said after a long moment of silence. She opened her eyes to look up and him. 

 

“Me either.” She whispered, running her hand gently over his cheek. “I don’t do love anymore.”

He shook his head. “Neither do I.”

 

“Then what is this?” She muttered, not wanting to upset him. He simply shook his head and stared deep into her eyes. 

 

“A partnership.”

 

She smiled, lifting her neck forward to give him a passing kiss on the lips. He smiled back, and there they remained for a long time; just looking. 

 

_________________________

 

“I have a plan.” She said out of the blue. They had taken a shower together which led to another intense fucking session, but they had inevitably gotten ready to go down to the club for the remainder of the night. She was currently doing her makeup while he combed his hair back into place in the bathroom. He stuck his head out and shot her a confused look. 

 

“I know how we can bring Christopher Wells down to his knees.” She rolled her tongue playfully as she spoke, finishing applying her nude lipstick. 

 

“Do tell, Kitten.” His eyes glistened with murderous excitement. 

 

“You’re not gonna like it.”

 

The smirked washed off his face in an instant. He knew what she meant, and he wasn’t okay with it at all. 

 

“If you suggest I let him put his filthy hands on you—”

 

“No, no.” She cut him off, standing up with his red lipstick in hand and walking over to him. “I’m just suggesting we use it as an excuse to lure him in.”

 

She unscrewed the lipstick and grabbed his face in place, gently applying over his plump lips. His expression was hard to read, but she knew he was thinking it over. When she was done he gave him a light kiss, trying to get him to shake off the pout he was making. He simply, shook it off, standing up straight and reaching out for his cane. 

 

“We’ll see about that.” With that he grabbed her hand and led her down to the club where they remained until it closed. 

 

She went rowdy with customers, dancing around and drinking a large amount, trying to make them pay more money for the girls to entertain them. J sat at their booth, eyeing her cautiously and protectively, anyone who he deemed had disrespected her would get kicked out and beaten half to death in the alley outside. By the end of the night he had made up his mind, motioning for Frost to come over, they discussed the plan. Cass was excited about finally getting to use her herbology skills to good use. 

 

“It happens today.” J finalized, shooting Cass a wink before she was relived from her shift and went back to her apartment to get ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always welcome! thank you for reading


	9. attack: part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one of the end of part one(?) does that make any sense? 
> 
> again, sorry for the delay, school hit me like a truck and then i went to clean beaches as my community service to graduate--anyway, it's been a packed past weeks...

When Chris woke up his mind felt dizzy. He couldn't place himself anywhere other than nowhere, and he had no idea where he was at the moment. All he remembered was a hazy sequence of events where everything went to black in an instant and the next thing he knew he was in the middle of downtown Gotham, wearing bear down dirty clothes. He was walking along with the people out and about, his appearance for him disgusted and pitiful looks from almost everyone who laid their eyes on him. He didn't understand what was going on...until he arrived at an entertainment store to check his reflection on the glass window. The TVs changed channel to the 11pm news cast, and as the lady spoke his interest quickly shifted to the broadcast. He listened intently as she described the unfortunate explosion at Wells's Inc. the past day, they showed footage of the top part of the building catching on fire and quickly crumbling down to the ground as the employees fled for their lives and a small firearm fight carried out through the streets. 

 

"It has been 24 hours since, Christopher Wells, CEO of Wells's Inc. mysteriously went missing. Authorities have yet to confirm the causes for the explosion that killed 13 people and injured 32, and if this attempt was an act of terrorism, or an attack by one of Mr. Wells's rivals."

 

He tuned out as the lady kept talking, little pieces of the ordeal coming back to him. He was at home yesterday, Cara sitting beside him reading a book. They had decided to stay in for the night, so he had naturally tried to get things heated up. He ran his hands over her legs, making her purr in agreement. She seemed intrigued and shot him a daring look, then went back to reading her book. He smirked, hands creeping under her skirt and roughly pulling her on his lap. She blushed, throwing the book away and waiting patiently for him to make the next move. He looked up at her and sat up straight, pressing his body against hers and holding her tightly around her back, as if he were afraid she would pull away and leave him. He kissed her, deep and slow, and she just melts against him. As soon as things started to get heated, and she was rubbing herself against his still clothed crotch, the door to the apartment busted open and five thugs wearing bright neon skull masks walked in. They pointed their guns at Chris and grabbed Cara. One guy picked her up and flung her over his shoulder and left. She was screaming for help, but Chris couldn’t do anything. The four thugs that remained put their guns down as their boss came in. Bright green hair and flashy purple attire, the Prince of Crime pranced into the living room as if he owned the place. He laughed loudly and maniacally and extended his arms as if daring anyone to question hisauthority. He walked menacingly towards Chris and sat down across his lap. 

 

“We meet again, Mr. Wells.” J said. Chris tried to put as much space between them as he could, but the back of the couch wouldn’t let him. J put his hands on either side of Chris’s face and looked deep into his eyes. 

 

“What do you want from me, J?” Chris said, his voice didn’t seem shaken at all. 

 

J smiled, flashing his pearly white teeth. “I want you to…suffer.”

 

The Joker let go of Chris’s face and with one hand he pressed his cheeks forward, making his mouth open just the tiniest bit. Enough for him to slip a pill into it with the other. He then pressed his lips to his long enough to confuse him and make him swallow hard. J’s smile gets bigger and stands up to walk away. Chris starts coughing uncontrollably,and that’s when he blacked out. 

 

Back on the street, Chris is angry. He screams loudly, hailing a cab and telling the driver to take him back to his apartment. When he gets there he come face to face with his entire crew. They were all relieved to see him alive, but they were also shaken. He spent the next few hours in damage control. He was sitting down at his desk, finishing up his master plan when his right hand man came into the room. 

 

“Have you found her yet?” Chris asked, not looking up from the papers that overflowed his desk. 

 

“They’re keeping her at the Joker’s club,” he said. “They’ve got plans to move the rest of your money from the remaining banks by the end of the week.”

 

“How much have they gotten so far?”

“Around 1.2 billion from the smaller banks. They’re hitting Gotham Central Bank next.”   


Chris groans loudly, standing up and leaving. He stormed into his room and took a shower, changing into a fancy suit and combing his hair back. He grabs a gun from his closet and hides in the back of his pants, a knife quickly following suit into the side of his shoe. He walks down to the car waiting for him and they leave for the Joker’s club. Five black cars following suit of his sports car, filled with twenty heavily armed and dangerous men. When they arrived to the club, Chris order his men to kick open the main door, and to their surprise, no one seemed to come at them as they did so. He walked into the dark space, expecting an ambush that didn’t come. One of his men found the light switch and the place came to life. Guns ready and revenge brewing, nothing happened. There wasn’t a soul waiting for them—the place was deserted. Chris looked around for a bit, until he reached the Joker’s private booth in the back of the club, a laptop casually left on the table with a blinking light. He pressed a button and the device came to life. It immediately showed him a entered Joker standing in the middle of an abandoned warehouse. He was fixing the camera angle to showcase what he wanted. When he was satisfied, he cleared his throat and fixed his fancy attire. 

 

“Welcome, Mr. Wells, to the end of our rivalry.” He moved away and pointed to a tied up Cara. She was muffled and blindfolded, prominent bruises already showing on her skin. “I will give you one last chance to return the money you stole from me…or she’s going to pay for all of it. You have until midnight, tonight, to hand over the 10 billion you took from my company or else I will start leaving a mark on her precious body for each and every dollar.” 

 

He laughed maniacally, walking towards Cara and running his hands up and down her arms and legs, making sure to dangle the knife he held closely to her skin. With that the video ended before things could get heated, by Chris who smashed in against the ground. 

 

“Blow this place up.” He said, walking out of the club. He grabbed Frank, his second in command and pulled him aside. “Find her, now! I’ll take care of the Clown myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments; anyone?


	10. attack: part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end...or is it?

The Joker watched intently through the camera feed from the club how it all caught on fire. He was expecting it, which is why he had taken everything of importance out of the club and his apartment building the week before and moved it to his mansion on the outskirts of Gotham. He was sitting in his office, staring intently at the flames that quickly turned bigger and bigger and consumed his entire enterprise. They had pre filmed the video a few days ago so that they could focus on the rest of the plan. It wasn’t until Cass called his name for the fifth time, an hour later, that he came out of his trance. He looked back at her bearing an expressionless face and motioned her forward. She smiled shyly, walking forward with her hands behind her back. She was wearing J’s favourite black lacy underwear and his burgundy button down shirt. She had just taken a shower to get her skin thoroughly cleaned for the makeup artist to have a clean canvas to work on before she went back to the warehouse and he met with Chris one last time to collect payment. She draped herself over his legs and ran her hands lovingly along his neck and the back of his hair. He growled happily, holding on to her tightly. 

 

“Would you…?” He started, but got distracted by her bra peaking out from under the shirt. He ran his fingers over her breasts and down her ribcage, barely touching. She arched her back, trying to get him to actually touch her. He grinned, ripping the shirt buttons apart and roughly pressed his palm against her chest, running rough fingers under her bra to play with her already perky nipples. She moaned at the touch, making a move to straddle him. He let her, his other hand quickly moving under her panties to play with her already swollen clit. She moaned louder, sparks blurring her vision. He entered one finger into her and started moving it up and down in constant motions with his greedy mouth that bit and circled over her nipples. He kept her on edge for a long time, until he couldn’t take it anymore and picked her up and swung her on the table with a loud and hard bang. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he struggled with his zipper. Once his throbbing erection was free from its confines, he aligned himself at her entrance and in one swift thrust he buried himself in her to the hilt. They let out unison moans, pleasure overwhelming their senses. He leaned forward, pressing his chest against hers and looking into her eyes while he thrust into her mercilessly. She wanted to advert her gaze but couldn’t, his beautiful blue irises kept her entranced and in focus. He broke his gaze only to look down at her plump lips before kissing her passionately. She closed her eyes, immediately letting him take dominance over her tongue. He picked up her pace, which made her moan instantly. He swallowed her cries, one hand creeping between them to play with her clit. 

 

“Daddy’s about to cum, baby.” He mumbled into her mouth. She tensed up, creating more friction between them, making him shudder in pleasure and bite down on her lower lip. He drew blood, which was the last straw. She came immediately, J quickly following suit. He stayed over her for a long time, running cool hands over ever inch of her burning body. His tongue darted out and cleaned a stipe of blood that ran down her chin. He stared deep into her eyes, mustering the courage to ask her just one question.

 

“Would you…stay with me?”

 

Before she could give him an answer, there was a knock on the door and the angry voice of Frost telling them to get ready echoed around the room. They quickly put their clothes back on and walked their separate ways. 

 

___________________________

J walked into his office at midnight. He was accompanied by Frost and two body guards who looked very intimidating to say the least. Wells was sitting behind his desk, talking to someone on the phone. He didn’t look well rested, but nonetheless, he didn’t look scared. J sat down, before him. Chris hung up his phone and set it aside, crossing his hands over his chest and looking directly at him. He raised one hand and his goons pointed their guns at J. The Joker’s men reacted immediately, pointing their guns at him. J seemed unfazed by the whole ordeal, he simply yawned and looked down at his hands. 

Chris stood up and buttoned the jacket he was wearing. Stepping around his desk and to the door. 

 

“Well, gentlemen, your money will be returned after me and my lady are out of here safely.” 

 

J’s eyes lit up and he looked up at Chris, range quickly pooling in his veins. Chris chuckled darkly, opening the door. 

 

“My boys found her ten minutes ago, they’re bringing her in as we speak.” He smiled. “If you want your money so bad, all you have to do it wait here.”

 

With that he left, walked right out the door and to the elevator that would take him up to the roof where a helicopter would pick him up. 

 

J stood up abruptly and took out a gun from his hostler and started shooting the three men before him. They were dead on the floor before they could even react. 

 

“It’s showtime!” He laughed, walking in a haste to the elevator. The street bellow erupted in gunfire and screams of anguish. J’s entire army advanced quickly on the few guards that were left and the streets were piled with dead bodies by the time J made it down. He nodded to his men before getting into his purple Lamborghini and speeding off to the second location. He was followed by frost and the rest of his crew. He could see the helicopter flying above them and tried to keep up with it, doing crazy turns and last second changes in directions. When it finally landed they were all the way over by the industrial docks of Gotham city. 

J got out of the car and ran up the stairs leading to the helicopter pad. The helicopter had touched down when he busted the door to enter. She was standing there with him, and as soon as she heard him bust the door she reached over and grabbed the gun hidden in the back of Chris’s pants. She turned around and aimed at J, firing some warning shots around him. He advanced, shooting the bodyguards first since they were the ones most surprised about what was going down. Chris grabbed Cass’ hand and moved backwards to the edge and in one swift move he had her pressed against him as a shield, gun pointed at her stomach. 

 

“You move and I—” Chris started.

 

“Or you’ll what? Kill the woman you love?”

 

Cass’ eyes glinted in the moonlight, as J walked closer and closer to them. He held his gun loosely, seemingly uninterested. 

 

“What will you do to my Kitten, Mr. Wells?” J asked in an ominous voice. Chris looked at him questioningly, and then back at her. She looked up at him and smiled shyly, pushing his arm off of her. 

 

“Come here, baby.” J extended his left hand to her, and her smile grew bigger. She started walking forward, but before she could get far an arm grabbed her from behind and pulled her back. She felt the cold before the pain. The loud sound of a gunshot echoed in the back of her mind as the bullet passed through her abdomen. Blood seeped through her white shirt, dripping down her leg and through her shirt. Chris pulled her over to the edge and time froze. There were tears in her eyes which mirrored J’s. Chris’s girl got tighter, the pain got worse and J tried to reach her but before he could…she fell. Her dying body fell limply down to the ocean waters and she was far too gone to cast any spell to save her ass. Meanwhile, police sirens blared around them. Chris and the Joker stood idly by, facing each other. J’s rage was at its peak so he threw his gun away and seized Chris, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pushing him down hard on the ground. Then he got on top of him and started beating him senseless, the white of his knuckles quickly turning into a crimson masterpiece. Chris swung back, hard and rough and they wrestled for a while. By the time they both quit, they were two messes on the ground with broken noses, ribs and bruises all over their bodies. They were both panting and spitting blood, laying on their backs to regain their composure. J let out a maniacal laugh, finally letting the tears he was holding back flow down his cheeks. The door to the roof was shot open and two dozen Gotham police officers stormed the scene, heavily armed. They cornered them, posting their weapons at them as a precaution since they were already pretty messed up. They went after Chris first, picking him up and dragging him out. As they walked out with him, a shadow entered. The Bat walked ominously towards the Joker and knelt down to grab him up by his shirt. 

 

“Where is she?” He growled at J. J gave him a pity smile and pointed a bloody finder in the direction of the ocean. The Bat stood up and started walking to the edge. “Get him to the station. Be careful.” 

 

With that he dove down into the cold water to find Cass.

TWO WEEKS AFTER

 

Cass was laying on a hospital bed. She had regained consciousness about half an hour ago, and had tried to move off the bed, but her arms and feet were tied to the handles and the drugs that were being pumped into her system made her want to stay where she was. Her memory was hazy, the last thing she remembered was being crushed down by the sting of the waves. She closed her eyes, fighting back tears. When she opened them back up there was a woman standing before her bed. Her face was hidden by the shadows, and she spoke in a low voice. 

“I’m glad you finally woke up.”She stepped out and Cass finally recognised her: Amanda Waller, secret government agency lady thing. She couldn’t quite remember her official title, but she knew what the likes of her were capable of doing. “Don’t be afraid, I’m not going to hurt you.” 

 

She walked around the bed and sat down beside her. “I’m going to put you in a hole and throw away that hole so that you never come back, Miss Shepard, because you messed up more than you could ever know.”

 

Cass laughed, looking away from her. “You don’t get to tell me what to do anymore.”

 

Amanda pulled her face back to face her before continuing. 

 

“The reason you’re not dead yet is because I can use you to force him to open up, so yes, I still own you.” 

 

With that she stood up and called for the guard that was stationed outside of the room. 

 

“Get her ready for transport in the next six hours.” She looked back at her. “What’s about to happen is nothing compared to what he did to you.”

 

___________________________

 

J sat alone in a therapy room in Arkham Asylum. His arms were tied back in a straitjacket and he kept tapping his foot on the floor. He was about to meet with the third psychiatrist in two weeks and he just wanted to get it over with. He had gotten so angry about them making brass assumptions about Cass’ death that he had cracked open both their skulls. He could only think about her and all that could have been. She was not dead, she couldn’t be. The Bat had gone after her, he had saved her. He looked down as a person entered the room. Her heels echoed around the empty room and the chair screeched against the floor as she pushed it back to sit down. She smelled like pure vanilla extract. It intrigued him so he looked up, blue eyes stared back at his. 

 

“Why hello.” He purred. 

 

“Good morning, my name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel. I will be working with you from now on.”

 

He smiled mischievously. This was going to be easier than he thought. He would get out through her, he would find Cassandra and finish what he had started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos are always welcome. please comment if you want me to continue the series? i kinda really want to, but idk if you'd be interested in still reading it?


	11. update

HELLO HOW ARE YOU

YOU LOOK VERY PRETTY 

DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO YOUR HAIR? IT LOOKS AMAZING

OKAY, I'm gonna stop yelling now. 

I know I've been gone for a year. I'm a dick, I'm so fucking sorry. 

BUT school got really hard, inspiration got murdered, and I've focused all of my energy on that. 

yet I'm back, because a lot of you wanted this part two and I've been planning it for a while now. I wanted to make sure it was good and the story evolved into something better. 

 

So, the second part to this series called Wreak Havoc is out. I will update as much as I can and you'll hopefully like what I have in store for you all. 

 

OKAY LOVE YOU BYE


End file.
